Silver the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Paleomario66
|-|Silver= |-|Super Silver= Summary Silver the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Credit to Nibroc-Rock for Silver render. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | Varies; 4-A to 2-C, likely 2-B Name: Silver the Hedgehog, Silver Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. First canon appearance was in Sonic Rivals) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Spin Dash, Time Travel, Flight via Telekinesis, Short-Range Teleportation, Limited Telepathy (Can induce vertigo in his opponents) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Can fly without using his telekinesis, A shield of psychokinetic energy that can catch projectiles and hurl them back with great force Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought with Modern Shadow and Modern Sonic) | Varies; Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds. Aided in the defeat of Solaris) Speed: FTL (Far slower than Sonic on ground). FTL+ with telekinesis (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic and Shadow without issue and could easily keep pace with Sonic in Generations) | Varies; Massively FTL+ to Inaccessible, likely Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Super Sonic. Fought Solaris throughout all of time) Lifting Strength: Class 10. Class 100 with telekinesis (Gathered a building to city-block sized ball of heavy debris and hurled it down a street without showing any signs of fatigue) | Class P (His psychic shield can pick up several asteroids at once and hurl them with immense force) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Varies; Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level (Can deal and take hits from the most powerful characters in the series) | Varies; Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level, likely Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight Shadow and not get too tired) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with telekinesis. | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above average and skilled with his telekinesis, although he is somewhat gullible. Weaknesses: Silver can be rather naive at times, and overusing his telekinesis fatigues him. He has limited in hand-to-hand combat compared to other fighters in the series and thus relies heavily on his telekinetic abilities to attack, leaving him at a disadvantage if caught in a wasteland. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The primary application of his powers, Silver picks up nearby objects and throws them as projectiles to bombard an opponent from a distance. Should his opponent get close he can also target them directly and throw them backward to force his foe to play catch-up. he can also use this ability on himself to simulate flight and can move himself at speeds comparable to Sonic and shadow. **'Psycho Smash:' One of his signature attacks, Silver charges up psychic energy in his body before releasing a powerful burst of psychokinetic power that knocks foes far away. Those caught in its path are paralyzed and flung helplessly across a distance proportional to the time spent charging. **'Psychic Knife:' Flings a wave of psychokinetic energy that emits electrical charges, paralyzing foes on contact. **'ESP/Psychic Control:' Silver places both hands on his forehead, charging up energy before releasing in it a massive dome that induces vertigo on all opponents, rendering them incapable of moving properly and allowing Silver to zip past them or pummel them without retaliation. *'Spin Attack:' Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver is able to quickly curl up into a ball and spin while moving to attack opponents and mow down obstacles. *'Spin Dash:' Silver curls up into a ball as her normally does but spins in place to build up speed for ramming a target at extremely high speeds. *'Homing Dash:' An aerial version of the Spin Dash that homes in on its target. Key: Silver | Super Silver NOTE: Although Silver first appeared in Sonic 2006, because of Sonic 2006's disputed canon status, Sonic Rivals is listed as his first canon appearance. However, since he has few feats outside of Sonic 2006, this profile will cover feats from both Sonic 2006 and his canon appearances. NOTE #2: Although Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver attacked the core of Solaris, that wasn't because it was far weaker than his actual body. He only had to attack his "core" due to Solaris having a body of light (thus a non-corporeal body). That part of his body was anchored down for unexplained reasons. There's no proof that Solaris' core is infinitely frail in comparison to the rest of his body, either. It should be noted that Solaris' power stems from the Chaos Emeralds, which is Super Sonic's Power Source. It should also be noted that Sonic didn't split his power into 1/3, as he has infinite energy. And finally, Sonic having to get rid of Solaris's original form (which is the candle) isn't an indicator that he isn't comparable to Solaris at full power. He also had to do that due to Solaris having supernatural regeneration powers, meaning that simply beating him in a fight wasn't enough to permanently be rid of him. Overall, Sonic should be comparable to Solaris due to having the same power source, and Solaris' core being the only spot they could harm because he was a non-corporeal life form. Credit for the explanation goes to Maverick Zero X Gallery Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Silver's Story - All Cutscenes 1080p IMG_4766.png|Concept Art Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2